


The Doppleganger

by spikesgirl58



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: When she pulled into the driveway, she noticed the door was ajar.  She wasn’t scared until she saw the blood on the handle.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Doppleganger

It had been a hard day at the end of a hard week. Her mind was exhausted from dealing with possibilities and undesired outcomes. She felt as if she’d been bested at every turn. Dusk was painting everything in murky grays and purples. All she wanted out of the evening was a long hot bath and a glass of wine, possibly, two glasses of wine.

She pulled into the driveway and noticed that the front door was ajar. It was odd, but she lived with her younger sister and Monique wasn’t always as careful as she could be.

She wasn’t scared until she saw the blood on the handle. She barely bothered to put the car in park in her hurry to climb from it.

Then she saw her sister stagger to the door. Monique was covered in blood and she felt a scream growing in her throat.

“Monique,” she cried as she tumbled from the car. “What happened? Are you okay?” She rushed to her sister and gathered her close.

“Uh, huh,” the girl answered, looking dazed. “I did it, Suzanne. I did it for you.” Monique started to crumple and Suzanne caught her.

“What did you do, sweetheart?”

“I killed the doppelganger for you.”

The doppelganger. For weeks it had been plaguing Suzanne, first as a brief vision in her peripheral vision, then gradually gaining strength and appearing as a fully formed twin. The police couldn’t help, even though they acknowledge she was being stalked. They advised her to be careful, not travel alone, and by no means, confront the doppelganger.

It had finally come to a head when they had met in the ladies room at Suzanne’s place of work. An outsider would have seen two women, identical down to the hole in their left socks, one calm, the other a nervous wreck. One was talking softly, the other was panicked and nearly hysterical. Security was called and they sorted it all out. The doppelganger was taken away and Suzanne had spent much of the afternoon in her office with the door locked.

Then, as quickly as it had come, the doppelganger vanished or so Suzanne thought until this very moment.

She held Monique close, feeling the girl tremble from fear and exertion. “Where is she, Monique?”

“Your bedroom, in your bed. She was pretending to be you, but I knew. And I did what I had to.”

Suzanne kissed her sister’s forehead. “Okay, let’s go get you cleaned up and we’ll deal with this.”

“Won’t the police come?”

“And find what? My corpse? I am right here.”

Suzanne helped Monique get to her feet, knowing that her sister had rid her of a horrible pest. Of course, Monique had no idea that she was, in fact, the doppelganger and Monique had just killed her own sister. And she certainly wasn’t going to say anything…


End file.
